The program will support the training of 6 predoctoral and 3 postdoctoral fellows at the University of Texas MD Anderson Cancer Center (MDACC) in the molecular genetics of cancer. Admission requirements for predoctoral trainees include a bachelor's degree or its equivalent from an accredited institution, a strong background in biology, calculus, chemistry, physics, and a grade point average of 3.0 or above. An Admissions Committee evaluates each applicant and makes recommendations to the Dean. A 5-step curriculum provides predoctoral trainees with both a broad and in-depth education and training experience, including: (1) 30 weeks of tutorial laboratory research with 3 different mentors; (2) successful completion of a minimum of four introductory courses selected from four scientific areas covering quantitative, molecular, cellular, and systems aspects of the biomedical sciences; (3) appreciation of the ethical issues of biomedical research; (4) formulation of a significant research project and passing an oral candidacy examination under the guidance of an Advisory Committee; (5) successful performance of research and writing a dissertation under the guidance of a Supervisory Committee. Other training opportunities include participation in journal clubs, departmental and institutional seminars, and presenting papers or posters at national meetings. All postdoctoral trainees must have completed requirements for the Ph.D., M.D., etc. degree. Their training is under the supervision of a faculty member of the trainee's choice. Postdoctoral trainees have access to the same educational opportunities as predoctoral trainees and are required to attend the school's Ethical Dimensions in Biomedical Research course. For admission to the training program, a prospective trainee must submit a research proposal, curriculum vitae, and 3 letters of recommendation, all of which are reviewed by the Training Grant committee. Research areas will broadly encompass the study of the structural and functional changes that occur in cancer and normal cells. The existing faculty and the interactive environment of the MDACC and Texas Medical Center will stimulate trainees to achieve a long lasting commitment to studies of the molecular and cellular basis of cancer.